villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marcus Corvinus
Marcus Corvinus is one of the two main antagonists of the film Underworld: Evolution. He is a pure Vampire Hybrid who attacks using talons on his wings, and also biting enemies on the neck. He also is a master swordsman, as evidenced when he first fought against the Lycans in their first war. His power is said to be stronger than Viktor and Selene. He is portrayed by Tony Curran. Biography History Marcus Corvinus was born around the mid-to-late 5th century to Alexander and Helena Corvinus, and is the brother to William, and an unnamed brother. Alongside William, he inherited the Corvinus strain, which had made his father into the first immortal. During their youth, Marcus and William shared a close bond, and both were arrogant enough to think that nothing could harm them (due to their immortality). On one faithful night, the brothers were attacked by a rabid wolf, with William being successful in killing the creature, but was bitten. Marcus took him into a barn, where William became seriously ill, and developed a high fever. The wolf's bite mutated into William's body, causing him to mutate and become the first werewolf. Marcus was later bitten by a rabid bat, causing him to mutate, and become the first vampire of their kind. William went on to ravage the countryside of Hungary, infecting the townspeople with lycanthropy. Marcus approached Viktor, an elderly warlord, to stop the werewolf threat, and turned him into a vampire. In addition, he personally turned Amelia into a vampire, and the trio became vampire elders, and launched a war against the werewolves. In 1202 A.D., Marcus, the elders, and the death dealers found William after he ravaged a town, and turned them into werewolves. Viktor and the death dealers injured William, and Marcus pleaded for his brother not to be harmed. He was betrayed by Viktor and Amelia, who wanted to lock William away for life, and kept him far away from Marcus' grasp. Marcus declared vengeance onto the elders, but the others were more loyal to Viktor than the first vampire. Once the Vampire Coven was created, the Chain was made as a system where one Vampire Elder would rule, while the two would remain in hibernation. Marcus was undercut by the Vampire Council, and was eventually sentenced to hibernation to slumber. Viktor would go on to have many believe that he was the strongest and oldest of their kind, and only Andreas Tanis and others knew that Marcus was the original. The sole main reason for keeping Marcus alive was that he told Viktor that if he was to die, the bloodline would cease to live. This was a lie, and Tanis would reveal this to Selene and Michael Corven on Marcus' "clever deception". As a result of this, Marcus was protected at all cost, and kept hibernated so that the vampires could live on. Underworld Marcus' only appearance is at the end of the film, with Singe's blood entering into his chamber. The film ends with Marcus opening his blue eyes, turning into black as he is reborn into a Vampire-Lycan-hybrid. Underworld: Evolution Marcus is first seen in the film awakening from his sleep when blood from a Lycan scientist named Singe falls into his tomb and revives him. Kraven attempts to assassinate him, but is beheaded by Marcus' wing-talons after Marcus learns of Kraven's memories. After killing Kraven, he then burns Ordoghaz, the Old World Coven. Now thinking that it is the perfect time to free his brother, William, Marcus starts seeking out Selene, who holds half of the key to free William. His first attempt fails because of Selene's friend and lover Michael Corvin. He then goes to the man called Tanis, and learns from him that the other half of the key is held by his father. Marcus then attacks Selene and Michael again, this time killing Michael. He then drinks Selene's blood, which gives him the location where his brother is held. Marcus then confronts his father and tells him that he wishes to rule over a new race of vampires who are in his own image. He wounds his father, but does not kill him, and receives the other half of the key. Marcus then goes to the fortress where William is being held captive and frees his brother from his dungeon. Their relationship is so strong that William does not harm Marcus when he recognizes him. They are both interrupted by Selene and the survivors of his father's followers. Marcus then attacks Selene, but is very furious when Michael, now resurrected, attacks and kills William. Marcus stabs Selene with one of his wing-talons but it does not kill her. Selene kills him by stabbing him through the head with his talon, and pushes him backwards into the helicopter blades. Powers *'Vampire Elder-Lycan Hybrid Physiology:' Due to his unique physiology, he has a number of superhuman abilities which are far more potent than any super-powered being. He also has some unique abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' As the first Vampire, he has the most highest level of strength for his species. he can overpower several ancient vampires with ease. **'Superhuman Stamina:' As long as he consumes blood on a daily basis, he has an unlimited form of stamina. **'Superhuman Speed:' He cam move much faster than most species, likely due to his highly developed muscle power & stamina. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' As the first Vampire, his healing abilities are very potent, enabling him to function normally with extensive physical injuries & ballistic wounds. He is also immune to age & illness. **'Blood Memory Absorption:' He can drink someone's blood to read all of their memories, even their most deepest & seemingly forgotten memories. He collected memories from Singe, Kraven, Tanis, and Selene. **'Metamorphosis:' Upon his transformation into a Hybrid, he gained a new set of abilities & can physically morph into a man-bat like form at will. ***'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' His strength in this form increases to the point where he can pull down a helicopter from the sky & lift a solid stone wall in order to escape. ***'Flight:' Due to his bat-like wings, he can fly. ***'Talons:' His talons on his wings can be used as an offensive weapon, being usable as a tool for stabbing his victims. The talons were strong enough to lift a victim into the air, or grabbed them from vantage points. Quotes Gallery Viktor-and-Marcus.jpg|Marcus offers a dying Viktor immortality. Marcus-wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper of Marcus for Underworld: Evolution. Marcussword.jpg|Marcus looking for his brother. Elders.jpg|Marcus with Viktor and the Elders. Marcus-Awakens.jpg|Marcus awakening at the end of the first film. Marcus_talks_to_Kraven.jpg|Marcus confronts Kraven on his treachery. Kravendeath.jpg|Marcus before killing Kraven. Marcus-wounds-father.jpg|Marcus fatally wounds his father. Marcus-Stabbed.png|Marcus stabbed with his talon before his death. Marcus'_death.png|Marcus' death. Trivia *His hybrid form was heavily inspired by Reiver Doom from Magic: The Gathering. *It's possible that the character was inspired by Roman General Marcus Valerius Messalla Corvinus. Navigation Category:Mature Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Related to Hero Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creator Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Knights Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Stalkers Category:Military Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Hegemony